Rhajat
Syalla (シャラ Syara) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. She is voiced by Kana Akutsu in the Japanese version. Profile Syalla is the daughter of Tsukuyomi. She has the best thighs in the army. Her birthday is April 1st. Personality Syalla is extremely prejudiced and stalks those she deems "compatible" with her. She thinks her father is childish. She often spends her days researching dubious spells. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance): Growth Rates * These are her default growth rates. To get the actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Tsukuyomi's growth rates + mother's growth rates + Syalla's growth rates) ÷ 3. |40% |15% |60% |10% |50% |30% |25% |35% |} Supports 'Romantic Supports' *The Avatar (Both Genders)(female avatar can be her mother) *Kanna (Male) (Can also be her brother) *Shigure (Can also be her brother) *Deere *Shinonome *Hisame *Kisaragi *Gurei *Foleo (3rd path only) *Lutz (3rd path only) Other Supports * Tsukuyomi * Syalla's Mother * Kinu * Matoi * Mitama * Ophelia (3rd path only) * Kanna (Female) -If Syalla is her mother Class Sets *'Base Class: 'Spellcaster - Promotes to Onmyoji and Basara *'Parental Inheritance Class:' **Tsukuyomi - Oni Savage - Promotes to Shura and Blacksmith **Avatar - Dark Princess - Promotes to White Blood (Birthright) and Dark Blood (3rd route) **Sakura - Priestess - Promotes to War Priestess and Onmyoji **Azura or Hinoka - Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior **Orochi - Herb Merchant - Promotes to Great Merchant and Puppeteer **Kagerou or Rinkah - Ninja - Promotes to Elite Ninja and Puppeteer **Oboro - Lance Fighter - Promotes to Holy Lancer and Basara **Hana - Samurai - Promotes to Trueblade and Weapon Master **Setsuna - Bowman - Promotes to Holy Bowman and Golden-Kite Warrior **Mozume - Villager - Promotes to Weapon Master and Great Merchant **Felicia - Rod Knight - Promotes to Maid and Strategist **Effie - Knight - Promotes to General and Great Knight **Nyx - Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer and Dark Knight *'Buddy Class:' **Kinu - Herb Merchant - Promotes to Great Merchant and Puppeteer **Matoi - Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior **Mitama - Priestess - Promotes to War Priestess and Onmyoji **Ophelia - Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer and Dark Knight *'Marriage Class:' **Avatar - Varies* **Kanna(M) - Varies* **Shigure - Pegasus Warrior - Promotes to Falcon Warrior and Golden-Kite Warrior **Shinonome - Lance Fighter - Promotes to Holy Lancer and Basara **Hisame - Samurai - Promotes to Trueblade and Weapon Master **Kisaragi - Bowman - Promotes to Holy Bowman and Golden-Kite Warrior **Gurei - Ninja - Promotes to Elite Ninja and Puppeteer **Deere or Foleo - Rod Knight - Promotes to Maid and Strategist **Lutz - Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord and Revenant Knight '*'Syalla will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with them. Etymology Syalla's Japanese name is an anagram of Tharja's Japanese name (Sallya). Trivia *Syalla is very similar to Tharja in a variety of ways, including appearance, personality, and color scheme. **She also shares her Japanese voice actor, Kana Akutsu. **Syalla (Syara) is an anagram of Sallya (Sārya), Tharja's Japanese name. **Syalla implies in her S-Support with both Avatars that she is a previous incarnation of Tharja and that they are ''Awakening's'' Avatar previous incarnation and promised to fall for them at first sight and love them eternally. **Her birthday, April 1st, is also one day ahead Tharja's, April 2nd. Coincidentally, her birthday falls on April Fool's Day. **Syalla's special trait of "having the best thighs in the army" could reference to Tharja's own special trait of "having the best body in the army" in the Japanese version of Awakening. *Syalla is the only female unit in Fates that can have an S-Support with a Female Avatar. **She is the first and thus far only female unit who can be in a romantic relationship with another woman. **Zero and Syalla are the only units able to S-Support with an Avatar of either gender. *Syalla was voted the 24th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters